Butylene O'Kipple
Butylene O'Kipple '''is a Tiefling Alchemist, and a self-proclaimed liar. Herstory Pre-Show According to Butylene, she grew up in a traveling caravan. She has said she was a dancer, but her mentor was an a-hole, so she left after coming of age. After one gig, customers tried to pay her with fairy dust. Untrusting, she decided to figure out what was in the dust, and taught herself alchemy. She began to develop potions, tinctures, and formulas, many of which she kept in a formula book. She eventually met Harlotte O'Scara, with whom she formed a partnership. Wigsnatch At the Wigsnatch Festival, Harlotte and Butylene entered a drag competition and were teamed up with Arson Nicki and Fraya Love, two other drag queen adventurers. They won the competition and simultaneously defeated a troll that threatened the festival. This caught the eye of Copper Top, a employee of the House of Wunderbred who offered them a gig. Fall of the House of Wunderbred At their first gig together, the party found themselves being tested by Lady Edith Wunderbred, who attacked them with mannequeens and sent them through the various challenges of the dungeon below her manor. She uses her victory in a reading challenge to ask the librarian for mushrooms. He provides her with a mushroom covered scroll before sending her and the others to a final confrontation with Edith. Copper Top recommends an accomplished alchemist living in the woods not too far from the Star Hills could identify the mushrooms, so Butylene heads there. She meets the alchemist, Granny, who teaches her skills and helps her prepare a mutagen formula. This will allow her to transform into 'Mutalene'. LaBouche Gardens Butylene and the party performed at LaBouche Gardens and were lured into a hunt for the treasure of the legendary queen, Lady LaBouche, which they found to be massive amounts of Trixie LaBouche mascot merchandise. They took their bounty to the Nexus of She'Bae where Harlotte sold the treasures at auction. Butylene ran into Granny who helped her acquire more alchemy tools. Granny noted the mark on the tools as being the mark of a great alchemist. Butylene recognized the mark as her mentor's, but refused to say so. After flirting to get a deal on the gear, Butylene says goodbye to her friend, who reminds the tiefling she now owes Granny two favors. The Ice Scepter and Journey to Fire Island In search of another treasure from the Age of Queens, Butylene and the others competed in the Search for the Tops talent show, acquiring the Ice Scepter, which their companion Gnomi determined was the key to a treasure on Fire Island. They booked passage on the ship the SS Salty Starfish as entertainers. En route to the island, another passenger stole the scepter amidst an attack by seaspawn. Just as the party were confronting the thief, the ship was attacked and sunk by a Kracken, and Butlyne was tossed into the turbulent sea. Arrival on Fire Island Butlyene came to days after the crash in an underground cavern surrounded by imps who were working on lava babies for an unknown boss. Only able to find evidence that her formula book had been used in this research facility, Butylene declared herself the new boss of this operation, and left on her 'lunchbreak' via a passage to the surface she blew open. Once safely out of the forbidden area, Buytlene found herself at the Golden Palace resort and reunited with the rest of her companions where they learned they could stay in exchange for helping defend the resort from sea-spawn attacks. After an early success, the group was summoned to the owner's suite, learning their benefactor here on the island was none other than Belfry. She set them to work as Morale Officers for the resort. After hosting a successful show, "Field Hockey: A Frock Opera" to improve guest and employee spirits amidst the attacks, Butylene and the others were tasked with traveling to the town of Watersport to retrieve an original copy of the Fire Island treaty between the HOGs and the Glamazons. Not trusting Belfry but agreeing, the party set out, planning to take the treaty and not return to the Golden Palace. In Watersport, Buytlene encountered the devil Barb, who had stolen her formula book. Barb sought to unlock the secrets of Butylene's mutagen formula in order to create an army to fight the Kracken - a fierce for set to attack the island soon. Barb tried repeatedly to convince Butylene to work with her, but the tiefling refused. As the other queens arrived, a battle ensued, destroying Barb's library workshop, although they did secure the treaty. The queens decided to look for the legendary treasure they sought on the island and crossed into Glamazon territory where they were promptly arrested. Trial and Kracken-Priest Imprisoned by the Glamazons, Butylene and the others were tried and found guilty of major crimes. The queens were sentenced to death and hurled into the sea. With the help of Fraya's powers over water, they survived, but were captured by Sea-spawn and taken to their underwater lair. There they encountered other prisoners, most of them from the Golden Palace. Working together, they found their way to the altar of the Kracken Priest who was in control of the sea spawn legions, and another prisoner, their old friend Gnomi, who had been partially turned into a sea-spawn. They battled the Priest and Butylene landed the killing blow, piercing the priest's heart with her spear. They escaped to the surface, bringing the heart with them. After encountering and befriending some ghosts at another casino on the island, and meeting and helping an inventor, the party returned to the Golden Palace, where they learned the Sea Spawn were attacking at random. Butylene successfully used the Kracken Priest's heart to briefly compel the SeaSpawn, only to have the Kracken itself announce its ultimatum: Bring it the treasure in the Ziggurat at the center of Fire Island within two weeks, or the island would be destroyed. Mutual Defense and Glamalala The party organized a memorial and celebratory ritual at the Palace, before receiving their next assignment from Belfry: Help secure an alliance between the Golden Palace and the Glamazon Nation to defeat the Kracken. Butylene approached Barb for help the night before the HOGs set out to meet the Glamazons. The party used the Hole of Glory to arrange a meeting, and attended the summit. In the middle of discussions, the summit was attacked by Infernals, as part of a ploy to oust her boss as leader in the operation to fight the Kracken for the Archdemon. This ploy was successful in part thanks to help from Butylene. During the battle, Fraya managed to partially tame a Nightmare to be a mount for Butylene. Afterwards, the summit continued and a mutual defense agreement was made. In order to seal Barb's role as an ally in the mutual defense, someone had to sell their soul to the devil. Butylene offered herself to prevent Inquirer Rigo from offering his. The agreement included an invitation to the party to go where no one had (legally) gone in decades: the city of Glamalala. Butylene journeyed there astride her Nightmare along with the others, where they encountered Irene Dubois, who was assigned to go through three days of special training alongside the party as part of the mutual defense agreement. During the training, Butylene encountered a celestial named Sarah Fim during a Glamazon Festival. The celestial was curious about Butylene's missing soul, and Butylene reveals that she feels like she is changing since coming to the island, and becoming a better person, more helpful and giving. After the training, Butylene and the others returned to the Golden Palace. They decided to spend some time recruiting allies for the upcoming fight. Before their first recruiting trip, Butylene checked in on Barb, who had set up shop in the Three Fingers Inn, turning it into an alchemy lab. Barb had spent the last few days preparing a potion that allows Butylene to summon a familiar. She dubbed her new companion Hella FizzGerald and took her with the party to the Underdark. In the Undercity below the island, Butylene and her allies fought wave after wave of giant spiders until they found a group of drow warriors who were cursed by their goddess, Lolth, into insane driders for having allied with the Glamazons and starting a drag house a thousand years ago. Arson began to be subject to Lolth's mental torture and the group managed to help her snap out of it before they freed the drow from their curse and named their drag house the House of Drow. Back on the surface, Butylene found someone had stolen the Kracken Priest's Heart from her. They tracked the thief to the beach and found it to be their ally Patrick, succumbing to the heart's influence. As their other friend Gnomi had also shown signs of influence by the heart, Butylene asked Belfry if they could lock it up in the casino's vault and place it under guard by the DJ Cyberpreppy and the Woo Ghosts. Butylene and the others, joined by new friend Londyn Bradshaw, journeyed to the sunken city in the island's lagoon to recruit local merfolk. They learned the merfolk's leaders, worried for their ailing dragon turtle Alighieri's life, had gone inside Alighieri to find the source of the sickness. The party ventured inside after them, rescuing merfolk from the infection and eventually overcoming various vice based enchantments throughout the digestive track. They found and defeated Dampthroat, the source of the infection, and escaped. Alternate Continuity Butylene has appeared in several alternate continuities across the multiverse. Butylene once helped locate the lost treasure of the Surf Queens. Butylene also once attended Emerald Forest Adventure Con and helped a sentient scroll case defeat a cult. A Giant Floating Baby once took a version of Butylene and her companions, who had completed Glamazon training on Fire Island and returned to the main land of the Realm and were traveling to a wig market, to the World of Wonder to test their legendary potential. There she encountered a variety of Sasquatches. Other versions of Butylene have competed in Mr. Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash, encountered enthralled lizardpeople, and attended the Fall Faerie Festival. Character Sheet '''Weapons/Armor * Gunpowder Bombs * Acid vials * Crossbow * Blowdart Gum (with Arcane Infusions) * Pipe of Smoke Monsters * Leather Glamazon Armor Equipment * Formula Books (old one, recovered, & new one) * Silver Alchemy Tools (with maker's mark) * Pouch of Spices * Purse of Holding * Glamazon Glider * Text - "Rise and Fall of the Great Houses" Spells/Alchemy Formulas * Cure Wounds * Friendship - cantrip * Talk to Animals * Mutagen * Web * Firebolt * Aganazzer's Scorcher * Crown of Madness * Koochy's Hideous Laughter * Ensnaring Strike * Bane * Command Skills * Swift Alchemy * Poison Infusions Looks Served * "Grannylyne" disguise * Black to green hombre fringe dress, with a place for her tail. Spaghetti straps, low cut to allow her to chest hair to show - "Fringe is our Color Story" and "Field Hockey: The Frock Opera" Behind the Queens Butylene O'Kipple is a Seattle based drag performer and member of the O'Kipple drag family, who used to host a monthly show called Family Dinner. Butylene O'Kipple on Instagram. Category:Player Characters Category:Infernals Category:Booty and the Hofish Category:Alchemists